Soul Compatibility
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: CHALLENGE ANSWER. A spell gone wrong sends Harry somewhere unexpected. Gideon/Harry/Fabian.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

**Written for a challenge from Rokkis.**

"_I challenge anybody to write a Harry Potter story where Harry ends up in a relationship with either Fabian or Gideon Prewett or both! Time Travel or dimension hopping should most likely be included! There are literally NO good character stories with Molly's twin brothers. It's a true shame!"_

**AN: **This isn't like what I normally write and I've never taken my pairings this far before. Not only is this my first m/m sex scene it's also my first threesome. So, in other words, if it seems a bit forced you'll have to forgive me. Any helpful critique is much appreciated.

**Beta:** stars_eclipsed

**Warnings: **Check the rating - it's that high for a reason. This has a very small amount of plot and there's a small hint of incest that can be ignored. The entire sex scene can be skipped over - just look for the ******* before and after.

* * *

This was all Ron's fault. The spell shouldn't have even worked without a wand, ruins, and offerings as well as certain moon phases and planet positions - of course, he was Harry Potter but he still stuck with his decision that this was all Ron's fault! He shouldn't have been reading the book out loud in the first place.

Harry thought back to how he had ended up in this situation. After Ron had read the incantation there had been a moment where the very air stilled. He could still hear Hermione yelling at Ron when the air had been sucked from his lungs. He remembered seeing the soft glittering glow that had surrounded him, the way Hermione's wide eyes had connected with his before everything had gone dark. He'd thought at first that he might have passed out but realized that if that were true he probably wouldn't be conscious enough to think that thought. A second look around had shown that it wasn't pitch black, more the black your eyes see just after having put out the lights at night.

He wondered if he'd somehow apparated but could practically _hear_ Hermione lecturing him about anti-apparition wards. Harry's eyes were adjusting to the dark now and he could make out the dark blobs of furniture ... a living room, maybe? He silently made his way around the room, be extra careful not to stub his feet on anything. He just hoped he hadn't tripped any wards coming in and if he had that this wasn't a Death Eater hideout, though he guessed if that were the case and he'd tripped any wards he probably would have known it. The Death Eaters had liked to weave blood boiling curses and the like into their wards, remembering the time he'd tripped a particularly vicious pain curse. He'd spent a whole week in St Mungo's recovering.

Finally, Harry found the front door but the handle wouldn't budge. His eyes narrowed. _*Stupid wizards. They can't just lock their doors. Oh, no! They have to use complex locking charms.* _A standard _Alohomara_ wouldn't do it and anything bigger would just draw attention.

He was stuck. With a sigh he moved back the way he had come. A bit of snooping would hopefully show who lived here. He just prayed it was an Order member or even just a light wizard.

Oddly enough there were no portraits on the walls. He'd never seen a wizard house without them as they were the perfect spies. There didn't seem to be any photographs either. Harry found that even odder than not having portraits.

A noise behind him had him spinning. So intent had he been in his search that he hadn't heard the approach. Moody would have killed him and there was no way he was ever telling Kingsley.

"A burglar?"

"He doesn't look much like any burglar I've ever seen."

There was a snort from one of the shadows and Harry squinted trying to make out any features. "Yeah, and just how many burglars have you seen??", was asked in a contemptuous voice.

"One ... maybe?" He tacked on questioningly.

"Right you are. What makes you say he's not?"

Harry's eyes followed their conversation feeling dizzy. While not up to standards with the way Fred and George split sentences between them it wasn't far off.

"Well, he doesn't have a bag to stash anything."

There was a sigh. "He could have just shrunk it and put it in his pockets."

"He doesn't have a mask!"

"Maybe he thought we wouldn't catch him."

There was a pause as the one on the left grasped for something else before seeming to come to some inner conclusion. "What could he be stealing then, when there is nothing to steal? Don't have an answer to that do you??" He pointed out triumphantly.

"Alright. So what is he doing in our house, brother-dear, if not stealing from us?"

Brothers then. Harry's thoughts turned to back to his comparison to Fred and George ... twins?

"I don't know ..."

"Hah!"

"But we could ask him." He continued on, speaking over his brother.

Their attention focused back on Harry again. He felt their eyes like a physical caress as they ran the length of his body.

"What, stranger, are you doing in our house?" Candles flickered to light on the walls as they both took as step into the room. The features of the men before him, finally seen with the added light, causing a gasp to escape him as his eyes widened. He took in the fiery red hair, almost given life as they reflected the flames, the freckles on their noses and cheeks, the mischievous blue eyes. The resemblance to Molly Weasley nee Prewitt was uncanny - as it should be. He recognized them at once. The old Order photo had pride of place on his mantel alongside a newer edition of the photo. He was looking into the slightly younger faces of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt.

Harry debated on how to answer that question. He could lie but any lie he came up with could easily be countered. He'd tripped no wards and the charms on the doors hadn't been tampered with. He could ask to contact Dumbledore but that would bring its own set of problems. It could also end with him locked away in the castle recalling every battle, death, and raid committed by Voldemort and the Death Eaters which could change the future completely, maybe even stop Voldemort from going to Godric's Hollow. No matter how tempting saving his parents might be, Harry was old enough and wise enough to know that things would have been much worse if he (and his mother) hadn't bought the Light a reprieve by kicking Voldemort out of his body.

Harry decided to go with a short and simple explanation. "Friend read a spell; it went wrong." Harry raised his hands to encompass the room around them. "Here I am."

The twins exchanged dubious looks. "A spell?"

The twin on the left nodded in agreement. "What kind of spell could get you through our wards."

"What we couldn't do ourselves was done professionally."

"You-Know-Who himself couldn't get through."

The nodded in unison, identical smug looks on their faces.

Harry wasn't so sure about that but thought, given his position as an unknown, maybe now wasn't the best time to refute that.

"Yes, a spell or a ritual. I'm not too sure on that. I didn't see more than a glance at the book. Whatever it was, he read it aloud and WHAM! There's light and Hermione screaming and then black. I'd thought I'd passed out at first but realized a second later that it was just dark." He finished lamely.

The mischievousness Harry had seen in their eyes sparked as they exchanged sly smirks.

"Ooo."

"Hermione!"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Harry's cheeks felt hot. He hated it when people questioned his relationship with Hermione and it was even worse when they added Ron - either as a love triangle or (his blush got deeper) a threesome. "No!" He snapped. "She's a friend, just a friend." Harry stated slowly. "Besides, she and Ron have been dancing around each other for years now. I've got my bet on a wedding in the next year."

"Ron's the one who read the spell?"

"Yeah. I wish I knew what it was but like I said, I didn't get more than a glance." Harry nibbled his lip. What kind of spell could send someone back in time?

-----

Harry sat, a week later, upon an old chair in the Prewett brothers kitchen; his hands wrapped gently around a cup of tea, steam rising and swirling from the liquid within.

It had been a week but it as if it had been longer. After deciding on at least partial truth things had settled. There had been the occasional odd looks that first full day but they'd settled into a routine. Harry would get up early, as he always had - years of conditioning during his years of living with the Dursleys, he would make breakfast for the twins. Harry would take his share and leave the rest under warming charms. He would then make his way to the library. While by no means as large as Hogwarts and while the twins weren't big on books it was a family library, passed down and added to by each generation.

Harry wondered idly as he walked the now familiar path, what had happened to it when the twins were killed? He knew the Weasleys hadn't gotten it and he was fairly sure Mrs. Weasley wasn't one who would sell it off for the money - even with the need of so many children. Maybe it had gone to Hogwarts. It was a pretty extensive library for being family owned. It would certainly explain how the Weasleys paid the horrendous amount of Hogwarts tuition. It would be just like Dumbledore to do something of the like for one of his Order.

Harry tread through the shelves holding books on every subject imaginable and some that weren't. The twins looked so much like Weasleys that Harry found it hard to think of them as anything else. The Weasleys were such a light oriented family that it was odd to see books on Dark Magic, Black magic, and even books on necromancy. Harry skipped quickly over those, fingers trailing over others as he skimmed the titles. He'd looked through these books every day and was beginning to give up hope. He wasn't even sure of the book or books he was looking for. He just remember that the cover had been a faded and cracking; it might have once been a beautiful shade of deep red. The writing that made up the title was faded as well, leaving only a few swirls in sparkling gold. Harry knew you shouldn't judge a book by its cover but didn't think something so Gryffindor looking could be filled with Dark Magic.

He gave a sigh as he came to the small reading nook at the back of the room; his feet shushing over the carpet as he threw himself into a comfy chair. Harry knew if he waited long enough Hermione was sure to figure out a solution and drag him back but there was always the chance that he would say something or do something that would change the course of his history. He could step on a bug and never know it was the newly changed animagus, Rita Skeeter. It was tempting, with that thought, to step on every bug he came across but even she, as truly disgusting as it was to admit, was needed for the future to play out correctly. He needed to leave and soon.

Harry woke with a start hours later. His fist came up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep but he'd been so comfortable in the chair as he let his thought wander. He'd been trying to review the memory to get a better idea of what the book had been.

He'd seen the name of the ritual. His Latin wasn't great but it was a place to start.

------

Harry spent the next few weeks searching. He ransacked the Prewitt library, ordered books from any bookstore that would accept owls. Harry worked night and day, getting very little sleep in the process.

The book in front of him blurred as his head bobbed. He thought he'd fallen asleep at first, dreaming of a ship as his body rocked but his eyes jerked open. Above him his sleepy eyes could make out a shock of red hair and blue eyes. Harry's eyes drooped again as he gave a sigh, snuggling into the warmth behind him.

-----

Harry woke, hours later, upon a soft bed surrounded by even softer pillows, wrapped in warm sheets. He felt well rested for the first time in what felt like forever.

He stretched his arms above his head, body arching in relief as muscles that had been pulled taut from weeks bent over books.

It was as his body relaxed with a sigh that he felt the eyes on him and the bed move on either side of him. His once relaxed body tensed, hand reflexively going for a wand that wasn't there. Harry's head whipped around as a hand rubbed up and down his arm. It was Gideon and a sleepy, half remembered flashback of red hair and blue eyes carrying him to bed had him relaxing. A hand on his hip had him looking to the opposite side to find a smiling Fabian.

*******

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as teeth began to nibble lightly at his neck. "Wha ..."

Fabian's thumb smoothed over his hip. "Shh, it's alright. You can say no if you want. You say no and we'll stop."

Harry opened his mouth, hesitating before he closed it again. The tongue soothing the bites on his neck felt good, better than good.

Fabian must have taken his moment's hesitation for assent as a smirk tilted his lips before he leaned forward, slanting his mouth over Harry's. Harry twitched as a tongue slipped along his bottom lip before forcing it's way in to slide sensually along Harry's tongue, teasing it into an age old dance.

A hand, Gideon's his mind supplied, cupped his erection drawing a loud moan that was swallowed by Fabian as Harry thrust forward into the pressure. This got a pleased grunt from Fabian as the force of his thrust trapped Gideon's hand between them; with each move of Gideon's hand his knuckles brushed tantalizingly against Fabian's trapped erection.

Things progressed quickly after that, clothes were shed, kisses exchanged and moans rang through the room.

Harry was coaxed to his knees and prepared carefully before Gideon moved in front of him, excitement shining in his eyes as his fingers twined in Harry's hair. The smooth head of his erection slid along his jaw before settling on his lips, pushing insistently until Harry's mouth opened to welcome him to wet heat. So focused was he on the new motions of his mouth and the sounds that were issuing from Gideon that he didn't realized Fabian had moved behind him until he felt something much bigger than the fingers had been push against his hole. Harry tensed instinctively.

"Shh, luv." Gideon's fingers brushed his cheek soothingly. "Relax and let him in. He'll make you feel so good."

Slowly, Harry relaxed and Fabian continued, the bulbous head of his erection pushing gently through twitching muscles. Harry tried his best to stay relaxed. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought, there was pressure sure, but no pain so he focused all his attention on Gideon. Harry's head bobbed, taking the length deep, suction hollowing his cheeks before his tongue flicked the head.

Finally, Fabian was in as far as he could go. He gave Harry a moment to adjust before sliding out. He changed the angle on each in stroke, adjusting a small increment when Harry's breath hitched. The adjustment was all that was needed as on the next in stroke Harry pulled his mouth off Gideon, a cry escaping as his eyes widened. Gideon was quick to pull Harry back to task, allowing Fabian's trusts to push Harry onto him.

They moved together, getting closer to the edge with each stroke. Fabian was the first to go, taking Harry with him. Only moments later, the vibrations of Harry's climaxing cry sending Gideon over as well.

*******

They collapsed into a heap, curling around each other like kittens as their breathing settled. Sleep followed soon after.

-----

The months that followed that night had been the most blissful and content that Harry had ever had.

There were days when they would spend all day in bed, cuddling and exchanging lazy kisses. There were days where the twins would take him out in the Muggle World (as with the threat of Voldemort in the Wizarding World it wasn't a good thing to be an unknown - no matter who you were with), they went to the theater and saw some of the most wondrous things, to expensive dinners at up and coming restaurants or large meals at homey little diners. Then there were the nights. Wonderful nights filled with more love than Harry could ever remember being directed at him.

He should have know the other shoe would drop. Nothing ever went right in the life of Harry Potter.

It was almost a year after he had dropped, unexpectedly, into the lives of the Prewitt brothers. In the last month the twins had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Harry knew he should be looking for a way home but his readings had faded from thought (he could now say he knew what the ritual was but getting home would take extensive research) as his time with the twins took the spotlight. It was hard to worry about anything when he was so deliriously happy where he was.

Tonight was going to be special. Gideon and Fabian had been working so hard for the Order. They came home every night almost asleep on their feet; barely having enough energy to give him sleepy kisses as he put them to bed. Tonight was their early night. According to the twins that had been Dumbledore's idea to keep them all sharp. They would work for 6 days and on the seventh, unless something big, like a raid, came up they could leave early (though there were special circumstances for those who had children). Voldemort had been picking up lately, though, meaning there was at least one raid a week. The twins, being both magically and physically strong and healthy wizards had opted to stay and help with each emergency. This would be their first night off in a month.

Harry put the finishing touches on the meal, a dash of parsley on the potatoes and with a wave of his wand the dishes set themselves upon the table.

There was a _whoosh _as the fire spit out one of the twins, quickly followed by another. Harry's eyes ran over the table; giving a gasp, he dived to fridge, grabbing the wine and plunged it into the prepared bucket of ice. Another wave of his wand doused most of the candles leaving only the flickering lights of the candles on the table.

It was Fabian who made his way into the kitchen first, Gideon slamming into his back when he stopped abruptly.

"Oi!" Gideon yelled.

"What's all this?" Fabian asked, ignoring his bother as his eyes roamed the room.

Harry smiled as he looked at his boys. Everything was so perfect. "What's it look like, silly?" Harry asked with a laugh. "I figured, with it being your early night, we could have a nice dinner, some dessert," Harry gave them a saucy look as he added, "... some more _dessert_."

Fire ignited in the brother's eyes as they stalked forward. Harry felt a shiver skitter down his spine at the heat of their looks. He was tempted but his boys needed food so he put a restraining hand on their chests. "Food comes before dessert." Harry grabbed their hands and pulled them to the table.

Dinner was delicious but hard to get through. His boys had kept their eyes on him all through dinner with lingering touches when passing dishes and Harry's eyes narrowed when he felt a foot twitch up his ankle.

Finally, after dinner and dessert had been finished the twins had pounced. Kisses and caresses had been exchanged as the slipped and tripped their way towards the bedroom.

It was as they were passing through the dimly light living room that Harry felt it. A light tugging at his very being, pulling a gasp from him. The twins didn't notice anything wrong at first but only a moment later the tugging grew more intense causing him to stiffen as his jaw clench against the pain.

"Harry, luv?" Gideon catching him as his knees gave out. "What's wrong? What's happening?" The twins were getting more frantic as his silence continued but Harry's jaw stayed clench, knowing, just knowing that if he opened his mouth all that would come out would be a scream. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Harry!" Fabian's voice pulled his eyes up but Fabian wasn't looking towards his face. Harry followed the direction of his eyes, giving a groan as he saw his body fading. It was happening, after a year, it was finally happening. He should feel happy to be going home, to have the chance to see his friend but tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go back to that life, that life that had no Gideon and no Fabian.

Harry raised a shaky hand, stroking gently down Fabian's cheek as he felt Gideon's forehead fall to his neck. They knew, just as he knew, someone or something was pulling him home.

His last sight was of Fabian trying desperately to hold back his own tears.

-----

Harry slammed, gasping to the floor, catching only the barest glimpse of the room he was in but seeing Hermione, book in hand before him. His arms curled around himself in comfort. He'd known Hermione, the smartest witch of her age would find a way to pull him back and he felt guilty for the surge of anger and resentment that bubbled up. She couldn't have known he was happy, that he wasn't being tortured somewhere but she should have known. The spell, the ritual, she would have studied it for any clue of where he would have gone. It was a compatibility ritual - not used much now-a-days but in the older times it was used for pureblood marriages. Popular years after fathers married their daughters for influence but before the modern 'love-bonds'. Harry's rational mind put forward the draw backs of the ritual. It wasn't very exact. There were more than a few mistakes as you could have compatibility with your enemy just as well as you could be compatible with the one who would later become the love of your life. He was sure Hermione's mind would have jumped immediately to Voldemort.

Tears welled in his eyes and try as he might he could hold them back. They spilled down his cheeks, soaking the floor beneath his hunched form. Sobs ripped from his throat and over the noise of his despair he was sure he heard Hermione ushering people out. There was a click of a door shutting and he gave himself over to the tears that shook his body.

"What makes our love cry so?"

"I don't know, brother-dear. You would think someone had just died."

Harry's head snapped up, necked cracking sharply. There in front of him, quickly making their way forward were Gideon and Fabian, older but just as beautiful as they had been a few of his seconds ago.

The scents of his lovers mingled around him as he buried his face into Gideon's chest, arms going behind him to drag Fabian closer. They were still the same and their arms around him comforted him more than anything else could have.

"How? How ..." Harry's breath hitched as he tried to force the words out of his sob roughened throat.

"It was you love. We knew from the way you would look at us sometimes that something was going to happen. We weren't sure what but we listened to your stories trying to glean something."

"The way you spoke of the Order, your parents ... it gave us a rough timeline. We were never completely sure and it was probably that, the tension, the waiting, that saved our lives. From the time you left we were always waiting for the attack to come ... so when it did we weren't as surprised as we surely would have been."

Fabian gave a laugh. "We fought until we could fight no more. Took down those we could ..."

Gideon couldn't seem to help himself as he jumped in before his brother could continue. "We had portkeys. Maybe we had them before and thinking we could win, never used them. There were only a few left. We could have won but we knew we were meant to die then so we grabbed the portkeys. It was lucky we did."

"They had called for backup and we never even knew it. We were tired; it had been a long fight and before we knew it we were surrounded again. We'd already said the activation word though. We spent a few days in St Mungo's recovering not only from exhaustion but from the few curses that managed to him us ..."

"Thankfully, no Avadas." Gideon piped up.

"Yes, no Avadas, just a few pain curses and a fairly nasty cutting hex that managed to hit my shoulder."

"Oh, yes, your shoulder. Don't let him fool you. It's not as bad as he makes it out to be. He just likes to complain - to anyone who will listen." Gideon stated in exasperation before he pulled back, looking his brother in the eyes, a much too serious look in his eyes. "Don't make him worry."

Fabian gave a sigh as he nuzzled Harry's neck. "Don't worry, love. Gid's right. It's not as bad as I make it out to be. I'll never have a full range of mobility with it but it was my left arm."

That was enough for Harry ... for now. He'd want to check it later for himself but Fabian was right handed, meaning he still had full use of his wand arm. It wasn't as life-threatening as not being able to use his wand to it's fullest.

For now, Harry relaxed against his lovers. Everything else would work out as long as he had Gideon and Fabian by his side.

**END**

* * *

This didn't go anywhere near where I wanted it to but I do like this version a bit better. (only because it was easier to write and had a very sappy ending.) *giggle* I know ... it has a bit of a time paradox but it's not meant to make much sense so just go with it.

If anyone would like to write the alternate ending I had envisioned - I wanted Harry to drag Gid and Fab along with him. It would have happened during the DE attack that killed them. They'd have taken down many DEs and instead of dying they get dragged to the future. The past only thinks they've died - as in there aren't enough pieces left to find or maybe the DEs took them to Voldie to kill personally. It would have to, of course, have a hysterically crying Molly who would sob all over them while repeatedly thanking Harry.


End file.
